


Barris is Dense

by xxELF21xx



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Misunderstandings, Non-Canon Relationship, One-Sided Attraction, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxELF21xx/pseuds/xxELF21xx
Summary: In which Barris is utterly the densest man alive, and Alan creates some problems.





	Barris is Dense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silencedmockingjay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedmockingjay/gifts).



> this whole thing was birthed when i misread 部长 as Captain instead of Minister in a Chinese HW fic, and i thought to myself: "man, wouldn't it be funny to see magda flex a non-existent relationship?"

‘I feel a little unsteady,’ Magda faintly whispers, swaying on her feet. Her heels are ridiculously tall and sharp this evening, and Barris feared that she may end up injuring herself -- and probably damaging her clothes, which she took care of dearly. ‘Oh!’ She gasps, stumbling into him. ‘I’m so sorry, Mr Barris!’

He shakes his head, concerned, ‘are you alright, Lady Ellenstein?’ A heavy blush sat on her cheeks, extending down her neck, and he was certain her makeup wasn’t that thick. Bobbing her head gently, she doesn’t give him a verbal reply. He notices how her hands are positioned, hovering over her hips, as though her abdomen was injured.

Alarmed, Barris ushers her to the balcony, closing the doors to prevent prying eyes. ‘Lady Ellenstein… ‘ She dares not look at him, finding the patterns of her purple coat a lot more interesting, ‘has there been an attempt on your life lately?’

Clearly, that was the wrong question to ask, seeing how Magda yelps and flushes even further. ‘No! No, Mr Barris!’ She rushes to answer, leaning on the marble handrails, ‘it’s not....  _ that  _ serious.’ An awkward laugh escapes her, but she still does not look at him. 

‘It’s just… ‘ She grows quiet, struggling to find the exact words to describe her situation. Barris thought it would’ve concerned her mother’s discipline and strenuous tasks, but is thrown off balance when the girl finally finds her voice. ‘That is to say,’ she takes a deep breath, her face reddening, ‘my hips hurt.’

It takes him a total of one minute to finally let the sentence sink in. 

He blinks, turning to view the ballroom, wondering who had been the one that managed to win the lady’s heart. Was it that Olineaux knight? Or perhaps it was the Jorcastle? Surely, it couldn’t have been Juven. She fidgets in her place, backing into a corner while the cogs in his brain endlessly churn for answers. 

A figure in all blue approaches them just then, frantically opening the fragile glass doors with brute strength. ‘Lady Ellenstein!’ The Captain shouts, ‘I’m so sorry!’ The apology sounds like an angry shriek, and the accompanied slam of the (probably broken) door makes them both jump. Magda has her hands raised, trying to calm the poor boy down, but to no avail. ‘I should’ve been a lot more careful with you! I’m so, so sorry!’ 

Alan had yet to realise that Barris was with them, and continues to spew apologies left and right, frantically running circles around poor Magda as he inspects the lady. ‘I’m fine, Alan! Really!’ She laughs, rubbing circles into Alan’s back, ‘it’s just a light soreness. It’ll be gone by dawn, I promise.’ 

Even though he was doubtful, Alan relaxed, agreeing with Magda. ‘If… if you’re still in pain, let me know! I’ll, uh, bring some salves!’ Magda flushes again, embarrassed, but thanks him nonetheless. 

Barris felt like he was intruding in on a private moment, and was about to slip out when Juven popped up. ‘Oh my, dear Eyas,’ his nephew frowned, ‘are you alright? You look  _ miserable.’  _ Alan squeaks, glancing to do another check on her. 

‘Lord Viscount,’ Magda greets gracefully, albeit a little soft, bowing slightly instead of doing a curtsey. ‘I’m quite alright, thank you.’ She manages a pained smile, something that makes all three men flinch. 

Raising an eyebrow, Juven extends his hands to lightly touch her waist, catching her when she cries out in pain and collapses. ‘Goddess, Magda!’ Juven nearly shouts, urging Alan to bring a glass of water, ‘and you  _ said  _ you were alright?! Has anyone looked at the bruises yet?’

_ So it is bruising,  _ something akin to rage rears its head in Barris. 

Magda shakes her head, meekly admitting to not going to a doctor in fear of what her mother might say. ‘I don’t want to worry her, Juven,’ her lips thin, ‘she’s already tired enough lately. Seeing me injured but still attend balls, as usual, would be the breaking point for her.’ 

He’s tempted to say,  _ ‘then listen to Eliza and stop attending balls until you’ve recovered,’  _ but decides against it. If anything, Magda is stubborn. 

Juven seems to reciprocate the thought, tutting lightly. ‘I know that last night was a little too much, dear Eyas, but don’t force yourself. If you wish to hide it from your mother, use me as an excuse; besides, Barbara has been rather upset that she hasn’t seen you in so long.’ Magda manages a guilty half-smile, wincing when her bruises are smarting against her clothes. 

Soon, Alan returns, faithfully apologising once more. ‘I promise!’ He stutters, ‘it won’t happen again! I’ll… try to be gentler!’ Juven muffles a laugh behind his hands, shoulders shaking, ‘there won’t  _ be  _ a next time if you don’t stop shouting, Alan. Look at Eyas, she’s ready to combust.’ True enough, Magda looked like she was on the verge of death, both pale and pink at the same time. 

Embarrassed, Alan apologises, softer. Juven shakes his head, ‘let’s leave Eyas alone, shall we? Let her have some time to rest. Come now, Alan.’ Alan looks regretfully,  _ wistfully,  _ at Magda; mouth opening and closing slightly, before giving her a nod and trailing behind his nephew. 

Magda sighs, leaning on her back. ‘I’m sorry to have worried you, Mr Barris.’ Eyes downcast, the lady looked incredibly tired. Tilting her head to meet his gaze, she promises, ‘tomorrow, I shall be better.’ 

 

Tomorrow, as it turned out,  _ was not any better.  _

For starters, the dress Magda was wearing had slits on the sides. While a shawl covered her up, slivers of skin were still visible every time Magda did as much as a smile. Then, there was his second problem: the hand-shape like bruises on  _ both  _ sides of her waist. True enough, it looked to be healing nicely, but seeing them on her made him… Well, he didn’t have a word to describe it. Lastly, Magda anxiously looking for someone (probably the Captain) whilst talking with the other nobles just added to why Today Is A Terrible Day for Barris Sakan.

No, he wasn’t childish. 

‘Alan!’ She greets, voice carrying itself in the wind. She sounds pleasantly surprised, flinging her arms to up to receive a hug from the Captain. Barris looks away, coughing slightly. ‘You were  _ great  _ last night! There was so much improvement!’ Under her earnest praise, Alan glows, thanking her and apologising for any injuries. ‘Nonsense,’ she brushes them off, ‘it was all worth it.’ 

Barris isn’t childish. But right now, he really wanted to ruin the conversation. 

Throughout the rest of the ball, people asked him if he was alright (or under a lot of stress), and he barely manages to convince them to leave him alone. He felt something in him teeter when Alan takes Magda’s hand for a dance, leaving his throat to close up and his vision to blur. 

Their dance was a sight to behold, indeed. Elegant, charming, and graceful -- yet friendly and intimate at the same time; it was captivating to watch. Magda’s sleeves puffed up whenever she spun, and echoes of laughter from the tickles the wind gave her rang across the ballroom. Alan was extraordinary, as well, letting Magda take the lead and have some fun before slowing down to a more traditional pace.

They look happy. 

Barris doesn’t think he can stand this any longer, retreating into the sidelines.

As the song slows down, the pair make their way closer to him, spinning slowly and swaying in sync. ‘I told you, it was worth it; right? Look at how much you’ve improved! That was  _ fantastic,  _ Alan!’ Magda whispers excitedly to her partner, eyes shining. Alan flushes, ‘thank you, for helping me learn how to relax. It’s very fun, now that I’m able to go with the flow. Thank you, Miss Magda.’ 

Magda’s replying smile -- soft and sibling-like -- stirs up something from deep within Barris. Dragging a hand across his face, Barris feels the tendrils of shame curl up around his legs, dragging him further into the pits of Hell. 

‘Guilty,’ he mutters, ‘I’m the most guilty.’ 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [tumblr](https://hunkjasontodd.tumblr.com/) if you'd like! comments are always welcome and loved<3
> 
> if you didn't fully understand the fic, here's a brief breakdown:  
> \- barris has a fat fucking crush on magda, but is Blind to it  
> \- magda helps alan learn how to dance without feeling like a piece of plankwood  
> \- during one lesson, he accidentally holds her waist too tight and it left bruises.  
> \- cut to the next day, magda stumbles into barris  
> \- barris has a Dirty Mind  
> \- juven knows about the lessons, which is why he says "there won't be a next time". but barris, bc of his Dirty Mind, interprets it wrong  
> \- TL;DR: barris can u move ur ass and confess, then go and wash ur brain with holy water.


End file.
